The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing layered articles and, more particularly, it relates to a device suitable for use in manufacturing a multilayered article having at least one beveled edge. The article would typically comprise one or more flexible outer layers and at least one internal elastomeric layer. Typical layered articles would include wound dressings and ostomy connectors for attachment to human skin.
A first, with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical example of a conventional wound dressing 1 will herein be described. Specifically, dressing 1 comprises a multilayered product having a cover layer 3, a thick inner adhesive layer 5 and a release layer 7, characteristically paper. Typically, the release layer is removed and the dressing is applied to the skin of a patient. The dressing is placed over the wound site and the adhesive secures the device to the skin. As can clearly be seen upon review of FIG. 2, edges 9 are not tapered or beveled.
Wound dressing 1, which finds application in protecting a wound from external contamination, presents a number of operational difficulties while in place on the patient. Typically, thick adhesive wound dressings of the kind depicted in FIG. 1 are used on human skin and the edges often curl or become detached from the skin due to mechanical contact and engagement with clothing, in the case of ambulatory patients, or with bed linen and bed sheets, in the case of bedridden patients. The curling and detachment problems associated with prior art adhesive wound dressings have heretofore been solved by overtaping the edges of the thick wound dressings or coverings. Overtaping is achieved by means of applying an additional layer of either film or commercially available adhesive tape, or the like, over the top of the adhesive pad to assure edge contact with the skin.
The primary objective of the present invention is to advance the art field by providing a device and method for manufacturing a layered article having a beveled edge, particularly, an adhesive wound dressing or ostomy connector having a beveled edge. The beveled edge wound dressing lessens or eliminates the disadvantages aforementioned with respect to conventional thick adhesive dressings. Additional advantages of the inventive dressing are that it will not stick to its outer packaging, that it provides a more natural blend into the skin surface of a user, and that it presents a lower profile to lessen visibility through clothing. Although wound dressings are specifically addressed, the advantages are equally applicable to ostomy connectors. Accordingly, I have invented a beveled edge wound dressing and a device and method for manufacturing the dressing, which dressing, in use, overcomes many of the operational problems associated with presently available thick adhesive dressings and which provides advantages not known with conventional thick adhesive wound dressings.